I Know It Might Be Bad
by Hardyhop
Summary: Yami is that one awkward kid in high school who is just...him. This just makes it all the more surprising when his crush, Atem, notices him and appears to be after his friendship. However, Yami's friendship may not be the only thing he's after. Yet again, this is almost always the case when you're socially overshadowed by your own father. (Warning: Rating might change)
1. Prologue

I Know It Might Be Bad

Prologue: Yami

At 11PM, a young boy of sixteen was sitting on his bed, writing in a small book that was sitting in his lap.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I can't believe it! Today, my crush just noticed me! ME. Yami Motou. The guy who BARELY gets any attention from anyone because their eyes are always focused on him. Well, I sure am one to talk because I'm guilty of being zeroed in on him as well. Hell, I've had a crush on him for about 2 1/2 years...2 months...and 17 days. Yeah,_

 _I'm creepy like that. Anyway, I was walking to my biology class when Atem Sennen just randomly starting speaking to me! It was really weird because he's NEVER spoken to me...well, he's never spoken to me first or in a...regular way. And by 'regular' I mean that he wasn't using sarcasm for once. You see...I'm sort of the weird kid in school. Y'know, the one that starts awkward conversations, makes horrible puns/jokes, and sometimes asks stupid questions in class. Yeah...I'm painfully awkward, but my dad doesn't seem to think so. Yet again, he is an eccentric scientist, and I am a daddy's boy. Well...Maybe school life might be getting better for me now that I'm almost a senior. I wonder what college has in store for me! 'Guess I'll find out!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Yami_

 _P.S. Thanks for keeping my secrets!_

Yami hummed happily, closed the blue book, and put it back in it's secret home. Running back to his bed, he jumped on it and turned out the lights before going to sleep.

 _The next day_

At 6:30AM Yami was already dressed, ready for school, and running to his dad's red convertible. The usual morning routine. He hopped in the car and looked at his father. Round/oval face, beautiful amethyst eyes, Yami couldn't help the growing jealousy that he felt towards his father, for he was reminded that his parent was almost everything he wasn't. Yami saw himself as an inferior version of his father, Yugi, and almost nothing more. He felt that he was a mere genetic copy that got the bad end of life's cruel stick. His father was cute, smart, funny, and actually charismatic in his own way. He received almost all of his traits from his father, yet he couldn't figure out how his father somehow managed to make his traits endearing. Yami saw himself as average looking, of average intelligence, someone with a very odd humor sense, and an outright socially awkward guy in general. And all of this is only at best, mind you. "Yami, are you okay? You look sad." Yugi said, concerned. Yami shook his head and replied, "It's nothing, dad." When they arrived at Domino High, Yami got out of the car and exchanged usual parting words with his father as he trudged into the generic school building. The parting words that usually contained MUCH more zeal than they had during these past two weeks had fallen as flat as a pancake. Yugi watched as his son made his way inside the building and sighed before driving away. Yugi was going to be worrying non-stop about Yami for the rest of the day. As Yami remembered the unusually solemn look on his father's face, he was sad that he made his father worry but got some sort of joy out of it at the same time. Yami believed that he partially knew why, and he felt bad for it.


	2. Chapter 1

I Know It Might Be Bad

Chapter 1: After School

Here Yami was again! The hell that is known as "High school." He walked to his Homeroom and sat in the back of the class as usual. It was when he was flipping through his notebook that he felt the presence of another person. They were standing next to his desk, loudly chewing

gum. "Sup, Motou." Yami looked up and almost squeaked. He was doing it again! Atem was TALKING to him! "Oh! Uh. Ah! Err! Ehh...Hi! Yes, hey." Yami mentally cursed at himself for stuttering like that. Atem, fiddling with the pencil that's was currently in his hand, turned to Yami and asked, "I know we don't really talk, but I would like to get to know you better." Yami's face lit up like a Christmas tree when Atem said this. "O-okay!...Um...How should we do that?" Yami asked, immediately mentally face-palming himself right after the words escaped his mouth. Atem put on his thinking face before snapping his fingers in realization. He was about to propose an idea until Yami cut him off and excitedly exclaimed, "My house! W-we could hang out at my house!"

Atem smiled at this. "Great idea, Yami. Are you free today after school?" He questioned.

Yami nodded.

Later, after school...

Yami and Atem were waiting outside on the school steps, chatting about various random subjects. Their little conversation came to an end when a red convertible pulled up into the driveway. In the drivers seat was the complete definition of a male bad bitch.

Popping gum, shades on, shirt nearly halfway unbuttoned, a smile that was beginning to turn into a small smirk, and overall just...damn.

Atem's almost started drooling. He quickly turned to Yami and asked, "Is that your boyfriend!?" Yami turned his head and looked at Atem with an 'ew' face as he started walking to the car. "No. He's my dad." Atem's jaw nearly dropped. There was NO way that the man who just pulled up in that nice ass car was ANYWHERE over the age of 25. Atem shook his head and began speed waking, catching up to Yami. As they both got in the car, Yugi's smile had turned into a full on smirk. "So Yami," he looked back at Atem and then back to his son, "Who's your new boyfriend?" he asked. Yami nearly screeched. "DAD! He's not my boyfriend!" It took Yami a lot of willpower to not add 'yet' to the end of that exclamation.

"Suuuure he's not." Drawled Yugi, as he started the car and sped off. Deep down, Yugi's jealous side was starting to surface.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Okay! Who's up for playing twenty questions?" Yugi asked. Both of the younger boys agreed and the questions were soon asked. The one, simple question of 'How old are you?' was the question that really shocked Atem.

"I just turned 18." Atem said.

Yami clapped his hands slightly and said, "I'm 17!"

Yugi just coolly answered the question with a blunt and short, "42."

Atem's eyes widened and his jaw almost dropped. He thought Yami was 14 and Yugi may have been 30-32, at least.

"You two are how old!?" Atem nearly shouted in astonishment.

"Yeah...I know...We don't look it." Yami, who was softly rubbing the back of his own head, said somewhat nonchalantly to Atem.

"Don't worry, it happens often." Yugi said while turning into the driveway of the Motou home and parking the car.

They went in the house as soon as they stepped out of the car. The Motous' residence was nothing special, nothing grand, but it was pretty cozy. Let's just say it was still a vast difference from the life of luxury Atem was used to living. 'Hmm. They should be living in a house that's a lot bigger, better even.' Atem thought. "So...Do you like our house?" Yami asked, hopeful for a sign of approval from his crush. Atem nodded and smiled at Yami who was currently trying to keep himself from giggling. Atem found out that the Motous at least had a game room which was right up his alley. There was a reason why he was called 'The Pharaoh' when it came to games.

After hours of game playing, Atem thanked the Motou's for having him and went home.

All of the gaming that had just occurred took Yugi back into his old 'King of Games' years. A title of which he had acquired in his youthful days, many years before the birth of Yami. Oh, the joyous times, but he couldn't imagine life without his little Yami.

He smiled to himself as he thought,' It's pretty hard to think that I didn't want a child at one point but ended up really wanting one later on.' Suddenly, his face contorted into one of pain as he thought of his late wife, the mother of his son. When Yami was about 9 years old, she became very ill. At first, like any person would want to believe, the illnesses was not as bad as it seemed. Well, part of his world almost stopped when he heard the word 'cancer'. The only thing that kept his world turning was the fact that they had a beautiful baby boy, for whom he needed to be strong. His wife, Heba, was an incredibly strong woman and lived for a good two years later before passing on. What crushed Yugi and his son the most was when it appeared as though she was getting better but perished not long after her near 'recovery'. She was so lively, and he was thankful that he and Yugi spent the whole day with her and exchanged "I love you's" that hot summers night. It was the last night they saw her alive and, seemingly, well. Yugi knew his wife was a master of hiding her true emotions behind an actual genuine smile. She loved to see people happy even when she was in excruciating pain. She didn't want her husband and child's final moments of her in a hospital bed, so she must've pushed herself until her body gave out.

A weak smile made it's way back onto his face as Yami hugged him. Yami. His Yami.

Yami was somewhat of a reminder that Heba was still alive somewhere on this realm because he possessed the one thing that Yugi didn't have. The ability to smile through times of almost unbearable pain. You could always tell when Yugi was crying or upset, but with Heba...It was almost as if nothing had ever rained on her parade, and if it did, she never put her true emotions on display. No one ever saw her cry, and Yami was the same way. Yami could watch the many surviving videos of Heba laughing, singing, dancing, talking, and playing with his younger self without crying. Of course Yami cried the first couple of times when the wounds were VERY fresh, but now, it was like...he was only absorbing the light out of the videos instead of the dark. Yugi was usually able to do that, but in situations like this...he just...he just couldn't. This was one thing that really bothered him.


	4. Chapter 3

I Know It Might Be Bad

Chapter 3:

The next day at school, Yami was sitting all by himself at lunch. He had only a few friends, but he didn't sit with them very often. He actually liked being alone because it gave him time to just relax and think.

He reached into his lunch box to see what his dad packed for him this time. He never really told anyone about it, but his dad still did a lot for him.

Hell, he still babied Yami! The only thing that separated and prevented Yugi from being an amazingly embarrassing parent is that he could sort of gauge what seas suitable in public and what wasn't.

"Let's see what my dad packed this time." Yami quietly said to himself.

He almost burst out into a fit of laughter when he laid eyes on lunchable that rested in his lunch box. "Oh, dad..." He sighed, softly as an almost breathless chuckle escaped his lips. He reached a caramel colored hand into his lunch box and pulled out its contents.

Meanwhile, Atem and his crew were watching Yami from outside the cafeteria. Usually, all of the cooler kids ate outside because fuck it. Why not?

"So, how far do you think you're gonna get with this guy?" His cousin, Seth, questioned.

The other guys at the table, Akefia and Marik, stared intensely at Atem as they eagerly awaited his answer.

"Eh, just far enough until I get to know his dad a little better." Atem replied.

Akefia face-palmed and sighed. "I know I'm one to speak, but...doesn't this seem wrong?"

The other three stared at Akefia in surprise.

"Since when did you gain a conscience?" Seth seriously asked.

The young thief buried his face in his hands and slid them down his face before speaking again. "This is low, _real_ low, even for me. Listen, you're basically using this kid to get to a guy who's too old for you and way out of your league! He sees you as one his son's friends for Ra's sake! It's not going to work, it never does! He's not gonna f—"

"Zip it, 'Kefia! There's always a chance that he might." Atem said, silencing the ivory haired boy.

Marik butted into the conversation, somehow simultaneously asking Akefia and Atem the same question. "How would you know?"

Akefia remained silent. He didn't want to tell his friends what his father had done before he met his mother and how badly the whole situation had ended.

Atem averted his eyes from Akefia and turned his attention back onto Yami.

"I know because his father is damaged. He needs someone else in his life, someone besides his own son. A person of which he can share a love that he once had but lost to the unfair game of life."

Yami stopped eating when he noticed Atem staring at him. He smiled shyly, waving at Atem with a blush on his face. Atem chuckled to himself and waved back at the other male before turning around to talk to his friends about a topic that didn't involve... _them_.

As Yami resumed eating, he thought to himself. "Atem is such a cool guy!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

After lunch time was over, classes resumed, and the day went on as usual. When it was time for school to let out, Yami packed up like the rest of the students, but he didn't leave. Instead, he waited for moment. This was something he often did due to his dislike of crowds and rushing people. He would rather play it safe than get trampled, pushed, squished, and/or knocked around like a ragdoll. When the large crowd finally dissipated, it was then that he decided to take his leave.

"Hey!" A voice called out to him.

Yami stopped dead in his tracks and swiftly turned around. It was an adorable,ivory haired boy. He was slender, and he had the dark, caramel skin that people of Atem's group normally possessed. His hair reminded Yami of bat wings.

'Hmm...He looks faliliar...Isn't he one of Atem's friends?' Yami thought.

The brown eyed beauty of a boy adjusted his dark blue messenger bag. "Um...Hi. I'm Akefia." He quietly said, fiddling with the bag's dark red zipper.

'Akefia...Akefia...' Yami thought before a look a realization swept over his face.

"You're Bakura's son, right?"

The boy with the dark blue bag perked up. "Yeah! How'd you know my name!? Did Atem tell you?"

Yami chortled."You live next door to me! I've seen you with your dad before...I think he knows my dad.

Akefia slowly nodded. "Yeah, I think he does too...Would you like to come over later? Any friend of Atem is a friend of mine~!" He said, his voice soft and jovial. Yami took note of his slight, barely present British accent.

Yami accepted Akefia's invitation, waved goodbye to Akefia, and headed out of the double doors and down the steps to where his father was waiting for him in his car.

Later that day, Yami asked Yugi if he could visit Akefia. When Yami asked this question, Yugi looked surprised, but his face lit up nonetheless. Yugi agreed to let Yami visit Akefia if he could come with him, giving his son the explanation that he hadn't seen an old friend of his in quite a while.

After hopping up the steps that lead to the Touzoku's house, Yugi knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds had passed, and he was about to knock again before a deep, raspy voice stopped him. "I swear to god, if it's another fucking Jehovah's Witness I'm gonna..." The door opened as the man muttered. When he saw the two, particularly Yugi, his voice trailed off into silence. Yami took in the man's rough appearance. Long, white hair, sharp brown eyes, deathly pale skin, average height, and lean muscle. The man's grumpy frown soon turned into a smirk. He glanced behind his shoulder and yelled, "OI! BABE! LOOK WHO'S HERE!" A gorgeous lady with short, paper white hair, and chocolate skin made her way into view.

She was adorably short, around Yami and Yugi's height, and had some slight thickness to her. Her red dress hugged her curves, and this was very apparent when she strolled over to the door. Her full lips contorted into a pleased smile when she layed eyes on Yugi. She tried to walk up to Yugi all cool and collected, but she just couldn't do it. She ended up hop-skipping over and hugging Yugi.

"Ryou~!" He laughed. He hadn't seen her in so long, so long that he had nearly forgotten the jagged scar that ran down her face. He remembered when she didn't even have that scar. Yugi hugged her and gazed into her lilac eyes for what seemed liked forever.

The pale man walked over to two friends and (sort of) wedged himself between them. "Okay, okay. Let's go inside shall we."

"But Bakura, I haven't seen Yugi in ages! Oh, you get so jealous!" Ryou chirped. Her quiet voice was practically dripping with good nature. Bakura pale complexion made the blush on his face very visible, and his blush was one of many things Ryou loved dearly.

A look of sudden realization inched its way onto her face. She raised her hand to her mouth and said, "Oh how rude of me! How rude of _us_! Please, do come in~!"

She led Yugi and Yami inside while her husband followed suit. The white haired woman glanced behind her shoulder momentarily, meeting Yami's plum colored eyes. She knew who he was there for, so she hastily stepped over to their house's staircase and called out to her son. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she spoke in a surprisingly strong tone of voice. "Akefia! Your friend is here!"

Less than ten seconds later, thumping could be heard. Akefia came barreling down the stairs, slightly tripping over his own feet but managing to keep himself upright.

"Hi, Yami! Wanna come upstairs to my room and play some video games?" Akefia asked.

Yami shrugged and gave a simple reply of, "Sure."

He followed Akefia upstairs while their parents turned around and walked to the kitchen, talking about Re/Ra knows what.

Once they made it to his room, Akefia closed the door. "So," he began swinging his arms " I think we should get to know one another a little better." The words came out kind of stiff and awkwardly. Akefia rarely hung out with anyone that wasn't in his group, so he didn't really have too many friends outside of the other three guys.

"What else do you like to do for fun besides gaming?" Akefia questioned, turning on his XboxOne. Yami couldn't help but notice that he was booting up one of his favorite games. Fallout 4.

As they played the game, Yami answered all of Akefia's many questions.

Yami had just handed the controller over to Akefia and was currently watching him fight a death claw when he suddenly asked, "Why do you want to know all this?"

Akefia almost fumbled with his controller, almost causing his character to die. Luckily, he was able to narrowly avoid what would of been a damaging swipe to his power armor.

"...I um...I kind of like you! I guess..." Akefia randomly blurted out. He mentally face-palmed himself, for the young man did not mean for his statement to come out the way it did.

Yami semi-recoiled in shock, silently staring at Akefia who paused the game to stare right back him.

Though he was interested in Atem, and had been throughout most of the time he's been at their high school, but he supposed he and Akefia could be friends. I mean, Akefia didn't mean that he like, liked Yami...Right?

"O-oh...um...That's nice, okay! Er...Same here." Yami choppily said, his voice holding a great degree uncertainty.

As they continued the game, Akefia's mind wandered and focused back onto his true intentions. His plan. When it came to Atem, Yami was a love-stricken teenager. Literally. So, if Akefia spilled Atem's plan to Yami now, the teen might not believe him. Hell, he practically just started talking the guy today. It's kind of odd how their parents knew each other, yet the two boys never talked much. Anyway, if he wanted his plant to work and for Yami to believe him, he's just have to weasel his way to Yami's heart. Maybe even steal it if he has to. Akefia may have been a lier, a thief, and a rapscallion, but he vowed to never use another person for his own gain. He also couldn't stand by and let the past just repeat itself.

Not when multiple lives were in danger.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Early one morning, two weeks from last chapter's hangout day.

Yami's POV

I awoke with a start to the loud beeping of my alarm clock. I jumped up when I noticed that it said 5:35 AM. I slowly, slowly slithered out of bed and stumbled lazily into my bathroom. Turning on the light, I winced when I saw my reflection in the mirror. God damn, I looked even worse in the morning than I did in the afternoon. I don't know how I can stand to even look at myself in the mirror at all. Sometimes I gaze into anything with my reflection, and I wish I was my dad. At least he's _cute, charming, almost always unruffled, not me, good looking, awesome,nice, not me,strong, popular, optimi—..._ _ **Better than me...**_ I find it strange that people say I'm equally as cute, but I believe that's complete bullshit. From my observations, if I was equal to my dad, I wouldn't be having all of these problems.

Look at me! I'm short, weird, and not evenmuch to look at...wait...Did I just grow?

Last time I checked, I was 4'11. I look taller and feel taller...If I'm finally hitting puberty then it's about damn time! I'm 17! Come on, body! I rushed out of the room to wake my dad up, completely ignoring the fact that I had to get dressed for school. Scrambling into my father's room, I tried my best to try shake him awake. "Dad! DAD!" I whisper-yelled.

"Hmm...Uhnn...What is it, Yami?"

"Dad, I think I grew! Finally!"

That woke him up.

My father hopped out of bed with an excited look on his face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, and side by side, we compared heights. I was now just a few inches shorter than my father's 5'3 1/2. Last week it was pretty clear that I was a couple of inches shorter than him, but I had finally broken the 5'0 mark. My father was right, I would grow. He told me a story about how he was a tiny 5'0 for the longest time, but suddenly just grew out of nowhere.

This...gave my mood a slight boost. To be honest, I was always self-conscious about being a guy who's stuck at 4'11 and resembling a child for the rest of my days! I actually didn't grow that much, seeing as I'm apparently 5'1/5'1 (1/2) now, but it's okay. At least I'm not that short anymore...not that there's anything wrong with being short...because...I...still am.

"...You grew..." My father's tone of voice was soft and sad sounding. Suddenly, he hugged me, and I could feel a few droplets of something wet falling onto my shoulders—was he crying? I slowly hug him back because I know that he doesn't want me to grow up, and sometimes...I admit to myself that don't want to.

Snapping out of my thoughts, my eyes wandered over to the bathroom clock.

"...We'd better get dressed, or we're both going to be late."

He started laughing. Why? What's so funny? What'd I say?

In between his laughter, he manages to force out the words, "Son, i-it's Saturday!"

"Saturdaaaaayyyy..." My voice trailed off as I threw my head back, let out a loud groan, and thought about how I could still be asleep before stumbling back into my bedroom.

It was sometime in the afternoon when there was a knock at our front door.

I stealthily (kind of) peaked through the blinds. When I saw who it was, I swiftly made a reach for the doorknob and opened it.

"Akefia! Are you okay? Do you need something? What are you doing here? Did you want to hang out?"

After those words left my mouth, I mentally faced palmed myself (like I always do) as I calmed down. Everything that I just said came out in a frantic flurry of stupid, jumbled up questions.

Akefia folded his arms and kicked his feet on the ground. "Yeah. That last option, actually. I was just wondering if you were free this afternoon...Y'know, if maybe we could hang out."

"Yeah, sure!" I said, inviting my most recently made friend inside.

Akefia and I hung out for a while. We played video games, talked about some of our favorite shows, and made each other laugh. At some point, my dad joined in, but he had to leave to take care of a few important matters. I randomly received a call while Akefia and I were in the midst of sharing our thoughts on the whole Xbox vs. PlayStation fiasco.

I excused myself as I raised the phone to my ear. "Hello, Motou residence. This is Yami Motou speaking."

"Yami, hey!" I froze, recognizing that deep, sultry voice. That _deliciously_ smooth voice.

Akefia suddenly said, "Yami, is everything alright? You look like you have stars and hearts in your eyes and just shit bricks at the same time, mate." It was very obvious he was trying not to laugh at my expression.

If it wasn't me in this situation, I would probably be laughing right along with him.

I tightened my grip on the phone.

"U-um...Hi, Atem! What's up?"

When Akefia heard me say Atem's name, nearly all of the joy on his face miraculously ceased to exist.

"You wouldn't mind me coming over, would you?" He asked.

"W-well, no but—"

*CLICK*

He hung up before I could even finish.

Akefia and I stared at each other for a moment before we carried on as if nothing had happened. About a little less than 15 minutes later, there was knocking.

Before I could get up to answer it, I heard my dad's slight shout of, "I'll get it!" A blush soon covered my face because my dad had just gotten out of the shower and answered the door in only a towel. Just a towel on and nothing else. When he opened the door, I was able to get a small glimpse of Atem's face. Let's just say that from what I could see, it was the color of a cherry. I couldn't help but feel jealous that my _own father_ was able to invoke that kind of reaction from _my_ crush. 

My attention was soon, almost literally, grabbed by Akefia as he took hold of my right arm. My previous thoughts were, yet again, lost in the sea of distraction. When Atem was invited inside, my father retreated back into his bedroom to get dressed. When Atem laid eyes on Akefia, he stopped dead in his tracks, looking very shocked to see my— _our_ porcelain haired pal. My guess is that he didn't even know that we knew each other. Although, this is to be expected since we've only been talking consistently for a about couple of weeks now.

Atem stared at Akefia, and Akefia stared right back. Suddenly...the whole environment suddenly became tense and even a bit hostile as a result of their silent communication.

"Atem."

"Akefia."

Both of them nodded at each. After that, there was only silence. Awkward, awkward, silence. In those few moments, the room was so quiet that a falling bead of sweat would probably sound like someone dumped a full bucket of water on the floor.

It was Atem who got sick of the silence first and ended up breaking it,"So, Yami. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Kaiba-Land with me. We can get in free since a friend of mine co-owns the place."

I glanced over to Akefia, scanning his face for any indication that he wasn't feeling it and didn't want to tag along.

A small frown slowly appeared on his face. Reading what I could of his facial expression, I answered for him.

"Uhh...Maaaaaybe we could go to Kaiba Land tomorrow? " I asked, hopeful.

A look of disappointment briefly flashed across Atem's face. The expression quickly fled as soon as it came, and he was back to his default state.

Before anything else could be said, any other ideas could be suggested, I noticed my dad had come back into the room. I immediately stiffened at his appearance. Wondering what I had caught my attention, Atem and Akefia turned around. Their mouths dropped, almost comically, at what he was wearing. I brought my hands up to my face in partial embarrassment while my current best friend and crush gaped at my father.

Anyway, behold! My dad was standing in the doorway in only a tank top and volleyball shorts.

"Aww, we're not going to Kaiba Land today?"

Nobody's POV

Dejection practically oozed from Yugi's words.

Yami gathered himself and shook his head 'no'. "Y'see dad, I would rather stay inside today. Maybe... Maybe we could go tomorrow."

"Okay~! Maybe tomorrow then."

Yugi lost his somewhat blue expression.

"Speaking of 'tomorrows'," Akefia spoke up while looking at his wrist watch, "It's time for me to go to my job!"

'Akefia has a job? He never told me.'

Slight shock was on Atem's face.

'And from the looks of it, he never told Atem either."

Before my father could ask him where he worked, Akefia was out of the door.

"See you tomorrow, Yami!" He called out while briefly looking over his shoulder.

 _"See you tomorrow..."_

* * *

 _Flashback 1_

 _"See you both in the morning, tomorrow. I love the both of you very, very much."_

* * *

 _Flashback 2_

 _"Yeah, definitely! See ya tomorrow, Yam!"_

* * *

 _End of flash backs_

Yami suddenly ran up to his bedroom while his father made an attempt to stop him.

"Yami, wait! It's going to be okay!"

*Click*

Yami ran into his room, locked the door, crawled under the sheets, and covered his ears as an attempt to block all sound.

Yugi's blue expression came back, but darker this time.

"Is he okay?" Atem asked, as he placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

The reply was,

"...I don't know."


End file.
